


A Very Special Sunday

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Arora-chichou | Alola, Breakfast, Cute, Family, Father's Day, Fatherhood, Fluff, Gen, Surprises, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: For Kukui, the third Sunday in June is just another Sunday but that is quickly about to change...





	A Very Special Sunday

"Huh? What's going on? We're celebrating something?" Kukui curiously exclaimed as he entered the kitchen. He sniffed the air and smacked his lips as the smell of sizzling back reached his nose. He grinned over at Burnet and Lillie who were placing the final touches to the kitchen table. Burnet set down a plate of two fried eggs, bacon, and pancakes in the center of the placemat and Lillie put down a mug of steaming coffee and a glass of orange juice. As Kukui took his seat he also noticed that a vase full of flowers sat in the middle of the table and two envelopes were propped up against it.

"There's always a reason to celebrate," Burnet said with a wink as she wrapped her arms around Kukui's shoulders. She kissed the top of his head.

"Happy Father's Day!" Lillie gave him a hug.

"Aww thanks guys but I'm not a dad," Kukui chuckled.

Lillie and Burnet pulled back from him. They looked at each other and exchanged a furtive glance before facing Kukui again.

"Well...you sure about that?" Burnet asked him.

"Well I guess Rocky might consider me to be his dad but who knows," Kukui answered, referring to his rockruff.

"How about you open what we got you right here," Lillie pointed at the envelopes.

"Ok then. Now which one should I open first?"

"How about that one?" Burnet pointed to the envelope on the left side of the vase.

"That's mine," Lillie added.

Kukui picked up the envelope and opened it. Inside was a card if a painting of a man holding a girl's hand. They both stared out at a rocky terrain, looking as if they were about to go on an adventure. 

_Happy Father's Day_ The caption read.

Kukui opened the card.

_Make it a blast!_

_Dear Kukui,_ Began Lillie's neat handwriting underneath.

_Father's Day hasn't been the happiest of days for me in the past. Ever since my dad disappeared, I've felt lonely and sad, not knowing what it was like to have a dad. I don't even remember what he was like. When I first came to Alola, I was so scared about what would happen to me. And then you and Burnet came in and took me under your wing. I've never been so grateful for your hospitality and kindness and the way that you've made me feel included in your life. For the first time ever, I felt like I belonged somewhere and had a place to call home. And that I know what it's like to have someone in my life who loves me unconditionally. This Father's Day, I'm proud to say that I do have a dad, and that's you. Thank you for everything!_

_Love,_

_Lillie_

Kukui became quiet after reading her letter out loud. A moved expression crossed his face. He held the card close to his chest before putting it back on the table. He reached out for Lillie and pulled her into a hug.

"No. Thank _you_ sweetie," he whispered in Lillie's ear. There was a pause before Lillie stepped back with a smile. Kukui turned and picked up the other envelope.

"I wonder what's this? Did Rocky give me a bone?" Kukui's fingers tapped at the bulge in the envelope. 

Burnet placed a hand around Lillie. They exchanged yet another looking look as Kukui opened the envelope. He took out a white, rectangular, slender object that curved at the end.

"Ah it's not a bone! But it's a close--" Kukui stopped fiddling with with the object once he flipped it over. His eyes widened as he realized what exactly he was holding.

"Oh my god," he held it up to get a closer look. He stared at the two lines on the oblong screen.

"Oh my god," Kukui was choked up. He set down the pregnancy test and sat back in his seat. He clasped a hand over his mouth before turning towards his wife.

"For real?" His voice was filled with a childlike wonder. 

"Totally man," Burnet grinned at him.

Kukui let out an overjoyed sound. He shot up from his seat and ran over to Burnet. The two embraced and Kukui rocked her back and forth. Lillie stepped aside to let them share their moment but found that Kukui and Burnet extended their arms out to let her join the hug.

"Oh my god I'm gonna be a dad! I'm gonna be a dad!" Kukui exclaimed.

He leaned in and kissed Burnet quickly on the lips before pulling her in close again. Lillie let out a giggle as she gazed up at them.

"How--how far are you?" Kukui asked.

"I'll find out tomorrow when I got to the doctor," she beamed up at him.

"Oh god I can't wait," Kukui held onto Lillie and Burnet even tighter. "Oh man I--I'm so glad I found out from you guys. My two favorite girls in the whole wide world!"

"Maybe it'll be three," Lillie pointed out with a smile.

"You could be right," Kukui agreed. Lillie and Burnet joined in as Kukui began to laugh. 

"I'd love to stand here and let out the love, but I think the food's getting cold," Burnet piped up.

"We can't let that happen! Especially since you gotta eat for two Burnie!" Kukui exclaimed.

"It could be three," Lillie said again as she linked her arm with Burnet's. Kukui lightly squeezed Lillie's shoulder and gave Burnet another kiss as the three of them headed to the table to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> _Happy Father's Day!_


End file.
